Speak My Mind
by QuietlySamantha
Summary: All three of them had matching looks of skepticism. Really how was I supposed to explain that I was afraid of controversy, of speaking out. Not of two humanoid turtles decking it out in their living room. Really it sounded quite ridiculous, even in my thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is the first story I have ever written. I would really appreciate any kind of feedback. Review or PM me! Suggestions or ideas are definitely welcome.

Disclaimer: The turtles are not mine...obviously.

Enjoy!

Observing, that was one of my strongest strengths. I usually didn't have too much to say, or rather I was hesitant about sharing my thoughts with others. I sighed quietly to myself, trust issues. Flash back to a younger version of myself though and one would find a loud, overbearing and if I was being honest with myself, quite obnoxious little girl. That slowly changed overtime, I love who I am, but that doesn't mean there weren't a few things I wished I could change. Everyone has flaws. Soft spoken, not shy, but definitely introverted, I didn't share my opinions unless pressed to, and even then…well sometimes I just wished I was more outspoken, had more confidence. I was sitting on a large couch in a room that was becoming more familiar to me. Looking around the room caused a small smile to spread across my face, it really was a wonder how I ended up in the predicament I was in.

"NOOOOOOO RAPH YOU JUST BROKE MY WINNING STREAK!"

Speaking of outspoken, Michelangelo, the youngest of the four turtles stood glowering at Raphael, the second oldest of the siblings. Raph had changed the input on their very strange TV claiming it was now his turn. I rolled my eyes, this could take a while. As they bickered, I thought about the two brothers with vastly different personalities. Mikey had won me over almost at once, not an easy task. His child-like innocence was sincere and he always managed to make me laugh, even when I was sad. His brothers really didn't give him enough credit, yeah sometimes he could be a complete idiot, but his wisdom came from perceiving the emotions of those around him. Sometimes I felt like he could even read MY emotions, and that was a scary thought.

"COME BACK HERE YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

The fight had escalated and Raph was now chasing Mikey around the lair. The first time I had witnessed one of their infamous fights I was legitimately worried that Raph was going the hurt Mikey, until I realized what a big softy he actually was. That being said, I would not want to be one of his enemies. The fierceness in which he protected his family was intimidating to say the least. Raph and I really hadn't had a chance to talk much yet, the distrust still shined in his eyes whenever he looked at me. I wasn't offended, wariness was something I could understand. In his eyes I was still a danger to his family. I would just have to prove myself through time.

The fight was still intensifying, and I began to worry about the material objects around their living room. Couches, the television… they all suddenly looked like porcelain, very breakable, and I really didn't want to be responsible for any damages. Controversy was really something I tried to avoid at all costs, but saying something was probably a good idea, those two could get really out of hand if their fights were left unattended. _Ok Sam, you can do this, it's just breaking up a little fight, Leo does this at least ten times a day. Just use calm logic… surely they will listen._ Ugh, having to give myself a pep talk before talking… really I was pathetic. I shook my head and started to open my mouth, really unsure of what "wise wisdom" I was going to use to get them to stop.

"Raphael, Michelangelo!" Leonardo suddenly came into the room, his eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. He glanced over and saw my worried expression, he must have thought I was frozen with fear, but I knew the turtles would never hurt me. He gave me a small smile, which I returned tentatively. I've never been one to have many friends, but I really hoped that I wouldn't screw this up, that I could be friends with Leo, and the others. Leonardo was the oldest, the responsible one, always stressing and worrying about his family, taking the blame for everything. Sometimes he could be a nag, but someone had to keep them in line. I'm sure being the leader was challenging, but he always seemed to be able to keep his calm…..well, usually.

He turned back to his younger brothers with a scowl. "Always fighting and screaming at each other, I know that nothing is going to stop you from arguing, but what were you thinking! Look at her she's petrified with fear, as if she weren't scared enough of us as it is, and now you two have just gone and made it worse!"

Oh man, now I was embarrassed, I'm sure my face turned as red as Raph's mask. "Look Leo, really it's ok, I know that none of you would hurt me. Raph and Mikey fight all the time and I don't think you guys are scary at all"

All three of them had matching looks of skepticism, really how was I supposed to explain that I was afraid of controversy, of speaking out. Not of two humanoid turtles decking it out in their living room. Really it sounded quite ridiculous, even in my thoughts.

"We're going to the dojo to sort this fight out Samantha, we won't be gone long." Leo promised. He gave the other two a stern look. Raphael just rolled his eyes and pushed past Leo. "Hey, it ain't my fault, peabrain here started it, and the Princess is going to have to get used to our fights if she's gonna be stayin here." Despite his words he obediently went into the dojo, I figured he was looking forward to sparring.

"Sorry Sammy!" Mikey gave me a giant grin and followed Leo and Raph into the dojo. I smiled, Sammy was a nickname that I found quite endearing, princess on the other hand….

It had been about a week since the turtles rescued me, and I pretty much had all of their personalities down. All except Donatello, the brainy turtle. Really I had thought that we would get alone the most out of the four turtles. I loved science, I was even going to school to get a Biochemistry degree. Questions I wanted to ask Donnie were in the hundreds… but I had just met them, and asking about their DNA seemed a little personal. He was a genius inventor, had a kind smile, and a complex personality that fascinated me.

However, he had barely made an effort to talk to me, even though he was the turtle most responsible for my rescue, the one that suggested I stay with them for the time being, the turtle who gave up his room for me to stay in. It was quite perplexing. Did I do something to offend him? Did he think I was afraid of him? Maybe….

"Hey Samantha, I mean uh, Sam,"

I jumped, startled. Donnie had somehow managed to sneak up on me. Stupid ninjas with their stupid abilities. I scowled.

"Oh! Sorry, Sorry, I'm so sorry." Donnie must have misinterpreted my scowl, I smiled at him, "No it's alright you just startled me is all."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go watch Raph and Mikey spar? I know you are still kind of afraid of us and I was just thinking that maybe you would perhaps want to go watch and that maybe it would help you to understand….." I tuned him out, he was obviously rambling at this point, but why did everyone assume I was afraid of them? If I really thought about it, I guess that any sane person would probably be at least a little bit weary of four talking, humanoid, ninja turtles with a Rat sensei. But they had saved me, and I trusted them.

I was dangerously close to thinking about why the turtles needed to save me, which really wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment. When I realized that Donatello had stopped talking.

He had his arm held out and was looking at me expectantly. I let him help me off the couch and together we walked into the dojo

Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think! Should I keep writing? or stick to reading?

Quietly,

Samantha


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank you so much for reading! A special thanks to my two reviews from the first chapter! Feedback is always welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **1 week earlier.**

 _Pain is temporary, GPA is forever._

This was the main thought running through Samantha's head as she exited the campus library very late at night, or one could say, very early in the morning. She sighed, even after spending a few hours studying she did not feel prepared at all. Shifting her heavy backpack, she began the trek back to her small apartment.

It was finals week. In reality, she had nothing to worry about, her grades consisted of mostly A's, and a few B's. As usual though, keeping her scholarship was at the forefront of her mind. Two more finals before her first semester of college would be completed and she could enjoy Christmas break. Christmas….a frown flickered across her face, definitely not her favorite time of year.

Family, cheer, merriment—she lacked all of those things. Well, she had a family…maybe…, she looked up at the cloudy sky.

 _Where are you guys?_

Hazy memories of a smiling mother, supportive father, and bossy, yet loving older sisters plagued her mind. She had been put into the foster system at age three, and no one could tell her what had happened to her family. She was found under a tree at a park crying, how or why she was left there was still a mystery. The whole situation was really bizarre. Accepting that her family had just left her was not an option, something had happened to them, but no one believed her. She was "in denial" psh, yeah right what did they know.

The foster system was hard on her, as it was most kids, but she had made it. Despite all odds she was able to beat the statistics. She credited a lot of it to her love of books, most of her childhood and teenage years were spent at the library. Whenever times were harsh, she could count on her books to whisk her away to a different world.

Trust no one and avoid controversy, those were the laws she had lived by, still lived by honestly. She had two goals at the moment; become an Optometrist, and find her family. Keeping her record clean, getting a job at 14, and keeping her grades up during high school in order to get a good college scholarship were just steps along the way.

At 18 she was finally able to leave the system and live independently, and now at 19, things were really looking up for her. She loved her school, had made a few friends, and was keeping up with her rent; everything was perfect. Except…

 _I'm so going to fail my final tomorrow_

Samantha groaned loudly. Unexpectedly, the wind started picking up and she heard a rumble off in the distance, a storm was approaching. She picked up the pace, hoping to make it home before the rain began to fall.

 _Maybe I'll get struck by lighting and won't have to take my test tomorrow._

That brought a smile to her face, anything to escape the impending doom of calculus II. It became a game, she began thinking of more scenarios, each one getting more and more ridiculous.

 _Maybe that tree over there will fall on me,_

 _Maybe I'll get swept up in a flash flood,_

 _Maybe a tornado will hit the college,_

 _Maybe a bear will come out of the woods and attack me,_

 _Maybe aliens will appear and abduct me,_

 _Maybe that car will slow down and I'll get snatched._

Wait, was the car actually starting to slow down?

 _No, no, no, no, no, I was just kidding, I don't actually want to get kidnapped, I take it back!_

The car rolled to a stop and Samantha debated running for it. She hesitated, they probably just wanted direction or something. Just to be safe she stuck her house key in the grove of her knuckle to use as a weapon if necessary. She tried reasoning with herself that nothing was wrong, but her heart began to beat rapidly.

Before she could move two men jumped out of the car and tried to grab her. Moving fast she kicked one of the men where it hurt most, and turned to punch the other in the face. She forgot all about the key in her knuckle, so she gasped when she saw blood. He was holding his face in his hands, blood dripping from his right eye.

"Why you little…. Now you'll never find out what happened to your precious family, "the man spoke menacingly. Her family? What did they have to do with anything?

While she was distracted the men were able to restrain her, tied her up and stuck her in the backseat. "Sleep tight" the next thing she knew she felt a blow to the back of her head.

 _I can't believe I stabbed that guy in the eye. Huh, that's pretty ironic. I want to be an Optometrist, and help people to see, but I probably just blinded that guy for life._

Those were her last thoughts before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Thank you so much!

I like this chapter a lot more than my first one, it came more naturally. Please review or PM me to tell me your thoughts. It's so exciting to see how many people are reading my story and the support really helps motivate me to write. Suggestions, thoughts, feedback, Let me know!

Quietly,

Samantha


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Donnie looked up at the night sky as he heard a rumble off in the distance. Hopefully Leo would let them go back to the lair early tonight. It was a chilly night and he didn't particularly feel like getting rained on. Besides, even though he would never admit it, Donnie knew that Raph always got uneasy during thunderstorms.

It had been an unusually quiet night of patrolling for the turtles. Raph was sharpening his sai; An action Donnie knew was completely unnecessary, he would never go on patrol with dull weapons. Every once in a while his green eyes would flash around, seeking a potential threat. Another rumble sounded in the sky and Raph ever so slightly jumped, confirming Donnie's hypothesis about his apprehension to storms.

Mikey was playing the new game Donnie had installed on his T-phone, even though Leo had told him a countless number of times to stay alert during patrol. Alert is not exactly the word Donnie would use to describe Mikey at the moment, but he could tell he was at least listening to his surroundings. When the thunder rumbled, he looked up from his game and smirked. He must have seen the minuscular jump of fear from Raphael. Really, Mikey was much more perceptive than they gave him credit for.

"Afraid of a little storm Raphy" Mikey goaded.

Great, Donnie sighed, he really didn't want to listen to those two arguing. He knew it was nothing but friendly banter, but it could get annoying.

He walked over to where Leo was standing near the edge of the roof, he was staring off at a distant building and looked to be deep in thought. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if Leo didn't hear the rapidly approaching storm. It could rain on him and Donnie didn't think he would move. Hell, he could get struck by lightning and catch fire and that would MAYBE get his attention.

Ever since he had met Karai, an enemy kunoichi, he'd been getting that dazed distant look more frequently. It was going to get them all killed.

Being the leader was a massive responsibility that Leo took very seriously. He trained more than all of his brothers and blamed himself when things went wrong. It was a heavy weight for one person to bear, so Donnie was more than happy to help during times like this. If anyone deserved to think about girls and dream about the future, it was Leonardo.

Donatello scoured the streets below, the only thing he saw was a lone figure walking down the sidewalk. In fact, as he looked a little closer, he realized it was a young girl. The backpack she carried made him think she probably came from the college not that far from where they were. She was rather short, with dark wavy brown hair that contrasted her very pale skin. Even up on the building and in the dark, he could tell that her eyes were blue.

Donnie frowned, she really shouldn't be walking by herself at this time of night, especially down a street like this.

Just as he had that thought a car slowed down near her and two men jumped out.

 _I really shouldn't test fate like that, all I wanted was a nice quiet night and not to get rained on, was that too much to ask?_

Apparently it was, because at that moment the clouds let loose and rain began to pour from the sky.

He turned around to alert his brothers to the situation, but they were all standing next to him watching the scene play out. All four of them winced as the girl kicked one of the guys in the groin,

By the time she had raised her fist to punch the other guy, leaving his face a bloody mess, the turtles were running towards the attempted kidnapping.

"Did you see her take those two guys down!" Mikey shouted, "I don't even think she needs our help dudes!" they were getting closer to the attack site "She's gotta wicked right hook, and using her key in her knuckle like that…..not too bad" Raph agreed.

Leo and Donnie exchanged a look, despite their brothers' optimism, they had seen the horrified look on the girl's face when she had hit the second man, as if she couldn't believe she had actually severely injured someone. There was no way she was going to be able to continue putting up a fight.

Leo did a flurry of hand motions to silently communicate, all the turtles nodded to show they understood his message. Stealth attack, no talking from here on out, rescuing the girl was the main priority.

They reached the car before the driver was able to put his car in drive. The girl had been knocked out and was laying, unconscious in the back seat. Raph jumped on the front of the car and grinned menacingly at the driver through the glass.

Well so much for a stealth attack.

In Raph's defense, it had the desired effect, the men were terrified and from that moment the fight was a breeze.

Donnie opened the back seat and quickly took out the man inside with an impressive twirl of his bo staff. He quickly carried the girl out of harm's way, set her down, and began to inspect her for injuries. Other than the growing bump on the back of her head she seemed unharmed. He wished she was awake so he could check if she had a concussion, head wounds were a nasty business. On the other hand, if she were awake, she would probably scream in his face, like April had the first time they met.

The other turtles had taken care of the other men before Donnie had finished his medical examination, and were now of course, arguing.

"I said stealth Raph! Stealth! That was the opposite of stealth, that was like walking up to them and saying HI MY NAME IS RAPHAEL AND I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP NOW" Leo was really angry.

Before the fight could escalate Donnie stepped in, "Guys we have other pressing matters, I really think we should take her to the hospital, she might have a concussion or worse, but after almost getting kidnapped I'm not sure that she would be safe there."

Mikey chimed in, "Yeah, did you hear that total creep one-eyed guy mention her family? I don't think this was a normal kidnapping. Donnie is as good as any doctor, let's take her back to the lair so we can sort everything out. Something tells me it doesn't end with her either, something weird is going on, it's been too quiet during patrol lately."

Raph opened his mouth to argue, but shut it once he realized that what Mikey had just said was both intelligent and reasonable. That didn't stop him from grumbling about sharing their secret with yet another person.

"Okay Mikey, but you get to be the one to explain this all to Master Splinter."

* * *

Thank you everyone!

Thank you especially to those who have reviewed and followed my story, it's great motivation to continue writing. Please give me feedback, tell me what you think! I'm really enjoying writing and feedback will only help me to grow as a writer.

Quietly,

Samantha


End file.
